Children of Merlin
by sirsquintalot
Summary: After Arthur dies, all Merlin wants to do is live a normal life with his children. Well, as normal as an all powerful retired wizard can have. But it would seem that destiny had other plans for Cain and Avira. Please R&R
1. Prologue

**A/N: An idea that I've been sitting on for a while and have been debating whether or not I should post it up here. Clearly I've decided for it :) This is my first Merlin fic, so reviews would be nice, or at least a hint of whether I should continue with it :) - Enna**

**Disclaimer: The Characters that you recognise are not mine. Those that you don't are :)**

**Prologue**

Everyone knows the tales of King Arthur and the knights of the round table. From when the wizard Merlin trained Arthur as a boy so that he could pull Excalibur out of the stone and become king, right up until his death on the battle grounds where he fought Mordred. These, and all the stories are the ones being told around camp fires across the lands by bards and storytellers alike today. They'll probably continued to be told until they are nothing but apart of an old legend, instead of apart of history. However, aside from the few mistakes that have occurred due to being told by many over the years, the love, magic, heroics and betrayals of the tales are true. But it's not my intention to tell you these stories. As I have said, everyone knows them well enough already. There is no need to add me to the long list of those that do. No, my story is the one of what happens after that. The one that was forgotten by the bards and storytellers. For even though Camelot had fallen, it's people still survived and had to live on. A king had stepped in and taken Arthur's place and has been residing on the throne since. He was not as kind to his people, raising taxes and taking what he thought was owed by force. Many families lost their homes, grew sick and died. The land, once ruled by a shining beacon, plunged into darkness. That is where my story begins. For what use is a hero if there is no one to be saved?

I just wish that the hero of this tale wasn't such a bloody prat.

**A/N II: Sorry it's short. I promise that if there's interest in this story, the other chapters will be MUCH longer than this :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! I was amazed by how quick you all seemed to have responded :) Here's the next chapter, where the story actually begins :P Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: The Characters that you recognise are not mine. Those that you don't are :)**

**Chapter One**

_I'm standing in the ruins of the old castle, where the grand hall used to be. Somehow I know that it's fitting that the battle should take place here, rather than some field. There's a woman who is strangely familiar standing on the other side of the hall, smirking at me. She is talking, but I can't hear the words that come out. All I can hear is the rushing of wind in my ears and a heartbeat, no doubt my own. Someone grabs my hand and pulls me back a little, as if to shield me from this woman. I turn to see a boy no older than I am, covered in dirt and blood, holding his sword up in a defence stance. On his other side is my brother Cain, who suddenly looks so much like our father. The boy and woman are arguing, his grip on me getting tighter as it goes on. Suddenly I feel a tingly sensation go through me before a light bursts into the room..._

I'm used to strange dreams about events that were before my time, or haven't occurred yet and people I have never met in my life. It goes with the territory of who, or more accurately _what,_ I am. But this dream has always unnerved me, even when I was a little child. I've had prophetic dreams for as long as I could remember, and each dream would only occur once. No matter whether it was about the past, present or future. All except this one. It was as if it was haunting me and the older I got, the more frequent it became. Each time, it would wake me up at the same spot, leaving me confused and slightly scared of what it could mean. This time was no different.

I could hear my twin brother, Cain's soft snores as he slept on in his bed on the other side of the room. Though I would never admit it to him, his presence was always soothing after the dream, reminding me that it was just that; a dream. Well, for now at least. With a sigh, I crept out of my own bed and made my way to the small window, seeing the sky begin to turn pink as the sun made it's way up from behind the mountains. I smiled to myself. Perfect. I could go hunting to see if I could get a catch to trade in Galwyn and clear my head of the dream at the same time. Quickly, I changed into my hunting clothes, grabbed my bow and arrows and made my way out of the cottage as quietly as I could, heading towards the woods nearby.

My family seems to be a popular subject of gossip among the people in the small village, Galwyn. My mother died when Cain and I were young, so we were raised by our father. Not exactly unusual in these times, so many people get sick due to lack of something their body needs, that there are a lot of families that only have one parent, or even only orphaned children. The main thing that sets my father apart is that he's a wizard, and a powerful one at that. Despite magic being accepted in Camelot during Arthur's reign, many people have reverted back to, or never stopped being afraid of it. So, in respect to those that don't quite trust him, we live in a small cottage outside the village borders, but still close enough for those who wish to seek my father's help and for Cain and I to walk down and trade for things we need. Then there's Cain and I, who are both far from being like the boy and girls of the village. Yes, Cain tends to the farm chores outside and vaguely knows his way around a sword, and I can cook and sew, but our similarities to the norm end there. It's mainly due to our magic and preferred methods of learning. Cain leans towards the knowledge and learning side of our power and magic, while I'm more in-tune with it while I'm being physical and instinctual. So, he spent most of his childhood with his nose in a book or with my father while he worked, soaking in all he could. I spent mine outdoors, learning to hunt and fight with some of the boys, or experimenting with what I could do with my abilities. Which is why I'm the one walking through the woods, silently following a small herd of deer.  
>As always, they can't hear or sense as I approach the clearing they're grazing at. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to do this, they look so peaceful just standing there, but they are people who desperately need the meat and are willing to trade. So, with a prayer to the fates, I knock an arrow into the bow and pull it back, aiming for the adult male that was already injured. As soon as the arrow went flying through the air, the animals began to run for their lives. All except for my target, who crashed to the ground. I walked over to it and saw that it was still breathing. I may need to hunt to survive, but I have never enjoyed taking a life. I knelt beside it and used my magic to soothe the dying creature, making sure it's last few moments weren't in pain.<br>"I'm sorry," I told it as it closed it's eyes.

_...MERLIN..._

The village, Galwyn, was a modest one, with only one main street and a few smaller ones that mainly lead to peoples homes. In the middle of the main road was what was commonly known as trade square. No one in Galwyn was really rich enough to own any official coin, so people usually traded objects or work to get the things they needed. It was also sort of the people's way of rebelling against King Eamon, who kept raising the taxes, not only in the city of Camelot, but across the land. The guards merely took our stock instead, but the principle of not touching the King's coin seemed to be enough. The square was busy by the time I reached it. People smiled and greeted me as I walked past, too busy themselves to try and have a conversation beyond that.  
>" How in god's name did you cart that all the way from the woods by yourself?" A voice called out to me. I turned and instantly smiled as Logan, the blacksmith's son came to join me. He was a good head taller than me, with broad shoulders, dark hair and eyes and a smile that could either charm people into things, or himself out of things. He was my best friend aside from Cain, who doesn't really count.<br>" Are you trying to imply something there?" I asked him.  
>" That you're a freak," Logan teased, earning him an elbow in his ribs.<br>" Remember who can kill you with a look," I shot back.  
>" Ha! You'd never do it, you love me too much," He said, taking the deer off of me. " Here, I'll carry it." I let him take the sack and said nothing. He didn't know how close to the truth he was. I don't know how or when it happened, but at some point in this friendship I had begun to see him more as a friend. Not that he noticed.<br>" So, what do you think Owen will give you for this? Apart from all that he owns?" Logan asked. I laughed and shook my head.  
>" It's not that big, and I don't know," I said. " We don't really need anything. I mainly went out this morning to clear my head."<br>" Had the dream again?" Logan asked.  
>" Hey, stop that. I'm supposed to be the one that can read minds," I joked. He just gave me a look, which made me sigh. " Alright, yes, I had the dream again."<br>" Did you tell Merlin?"  
>" He and Cain were still asleep, I'll tell him when I get home," I said. "Not that'll make much difference. My father may be a powerful wizard, but there's not much he can do about prophetic dreams." Logan just nodded and we continued our way to Owen's store.<p>

"Avira! Got some new meat for me?" Owen greeted me warmly. He was one of the few people who didn't comment or complain when I first started hunting. As far as he saw it, meat was meat, no matter who killed it.  
>" Don't I always?" I said back as Logan hauled the carcass onto the stone slab.<br>" Right, quota as Avira's slave has been met, I better get back to helping father," Logan said and left.  
>" God, he's a big one today!" Owen exclaimed. " I'm going to be able to get good proper meat out o' him! How much?" I thought about it for a little while.<br>" How about a basket of your wife's baking?" I said. " And some material and leather."  
>" Sounds fair, just give me a minute." I waited as Owen went off into the back. He came back with two large baskets and his wife, Rose, in two.<br>"Avira, sweetheart, how are you?" She said as she hugged me. "Goodness, hasn't your father being feeding you properly? You look like you're going to waste away!"  
>" Morning Rose, I'm fine," I said, laughing. " How is baby Sophie?"<br>" She's beautiful and healthy, thanks to your father's tonic," She said, beaming. A few months ago, Rose gave birth to Sophie a whole month early, which caused a lot of complications for the baby. Father had to stay with her for two weeks until he was sure little Sophie was going to live.  
>" He was just glad he could do something in time," I said. " Those are mine?" I gestured to the baskets. Owen nodded and gave them to me.<br>" You be careful on the way home mind," He said to me. " King's guards are due soon and I wouldn't want you to have a run in with them."  
>" Don't worry, I can look after myself without getting into trouble," I told him as I left, also promising to visit Sophie soon.<p>

" Avira! Avira!" Some called out to me. Turning I saw my friend, Niamh running towards me.  
>" Hello to you too," I said when she reached me. " What's got you so worked up?"<br>" I need you to get your father to come to the farm," She said.  
>" Why? What's happened?" I asked her, beginning to worry slightly.<br>" Father found a boy in the fields," She explained. " He looks badly injured and we can't get him to wake up."  
>" Let's go, Cain and Father will meet us there," I said, sending my brother a telepathic message about what was happening as we began to run through the village to Niamh's family's farm.<p>

**A/N: Feel slightly evil for leaving it there, but I'm tired as all hell and I _still_ have to get up before dawn tomorrow -_-. Sorry for any mistakes or if something sounds a bit off. Will try to update soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Wow, it's been a while :s Hope you all still remember me! So sorry, for the lack of update, reality is annoying like that. Oh, and an Alice in Wonderland inspired story has also gotten in the way (any idea how many weird looks I'm getting at uni when I randomly start talking like I'm the Cheshire Cat or the Mad Hatter? Not my fault they don't shut up!) Anyway, here's the next chapter :) Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine, the inspiration is not. I'm just not that old people!**

Rowland, Niamh's father, was waiting nervously for us outside their home by the time we reached it. Judging by how worried he seemed, it was clear that Cain and my father hadn't arrived yet.  
>" How is he?" I asked him as he lead us into the house.<br>"Not even the slightest movement, save for the shallow breathing," He said. " I tried to bandage the wounds as best as I could to stop the bleeding, but I'm no healer."  
>" Alright, well I'll take a look at his wounds and see what I can do until my father gets here." I entered the small room that they had put the boy and froze as soon as I saw him. Despite having this dream occasionally since I was a child, the one detail I could never properly remember was the boy protecting me, yet there was something inside of me saying that this blond haired boy lying in front of me was him. But it couldn't be. Not now. This couldn't be the way we meet, on the verge of his death bed.<br>" Avira, are you okay?" Niamh asked me, pulling me out of my state of shock. I gave myself a little shake before smiling slightly and nodding. Right, I was here to make sure he _didn't _die. Then I can freak out over why he's suddenly shown up now. First thing's first; check his heart beat. Placing my hand over his neck like my father had taught me, I finally had found it. It was faint, almost non-existent, but still there. With a small sigh of relief of him still being alive, I continued my examination, undressing his wounds to get a better look  
>"These look like battle wounds," I mutter to myself more than to Rowland and Niamh, who were both I realised, hanging nervously by the door. " Niamh, can you please get me some cloth and two bowls of water? One hot and one cold preferably." Niamh rushed out to do as I asked. Rowland gave me a questioning look.<br>" The hot is for cleaning his wounds, the cold for his fever," I explained before turning back to the boy. His skin was a sickly white, most likely due to the loss of blood, but evidence of a tan still remained. It was only with this observation did I notice how toned his body is, from training to be a knight or something of the like if his sword wounds and scars were anything to go buy. It would explain the protective stance he has in my dreams. Knights live to protect damsels in distress, or at least ones they think are in distress.

" Is he going to be alright?" Niamh asked as she gave me the cloth and water.  
>" Hard to tell," I answered honestly. " His wounds are severe and he's barely alive as it is. Not to mention that I have no idea what damage his brain has endured." Niamh nodded and looked at the boy.<br>" Can you do anything for him?" She asked.  
>" I'll clean and heal his wounds, it's the best I can do with what I know," I said. " To try anything else would be dangerous on my behalf. I could probably heal him, but it could possibly kill me at the same time."<br>" Magic has it's limits," Niamh said, sounding scarily like my father.  
>" Yes, and while I would normally like to test that theory, I'm speaking from experience on this one. My father will be able to do more when he arrives," I said. Taking in a deep breath, I try to calm myself and focus on the wounds that covered the boy's body. Healing, while one of the easiest magic that I can perform, is also the most draining. Once I'm sure that I've healed them all, I collapse slightly against the small bed, glad that I was already kneeling rather than standing.<br>" Avira!" Niamh gasped. " Are you alright?"  
>" I will be," I assured her. " Just need to rest for a moment. I've done all I can for him. Now we just have to wait for my father to arrive."<br>" Which won't have to be for long." We turned to see my father at the door, with Cain in tow. He gave me a look which was a cross between concern and disapproval.  
>" I've just healed his wounds, nothing more," I said as way of greeting.<br>" Knowing you, it's more than what you make it," He said. " How badly was his injuries?"  
>" He looked as if had been on the wrong side of a battle," I said. " And he was barely breathing when I came and his heart beat was faint. I didn't want to try anything beyond the external damage."<br>" Well, at least you have some common sense then," My father said as Cain helped me up. " I'll tend to the patient. Niamh, Cain, can you make sure Avira rests and gets some food and water?" Cain nodded and Niamh gave a quiet 'yes', before taking me out the room. As we were leaving I noticed father stiffening as I had for a moment when he saw the boy. I made Cain stop at the entry way.  
>"Father?" I called back. "Is everything alright?" Father turned to look at me and smiled.<br>" Everything is fine Avira," He assured me. " Go and rest." I gave him a frown, but let Cain drag me to the main living space of the house. He just used the same line on me that I had done to Niamh earlier.

" I think father recognised that boy," Cain said as we sat down. I looked at him, not even knowing why I was surprised. We're twins after all and have been in sync with each other since I can remember. Only, he doesn't get the dreams. He talks in the ancient language while he sleeps instead. Sort of a mix between amusing and annoying when things go flying around our room.  
>" Have you met him before?" Niamh asked us. We both shook our heads.<br>" Haven't met him before today," I said.  
>"Oh. Okay. Sorry, it's just the way you looked at him when you saw him," Niamh said.<br>" Looked what way when you saw him?" Cain asked, I could sense the protective brother instinct kick in. I sighed and glared at Niamh.  
>" It's nothing Cain," I said. " He just looks like someone from a dream that I had."<br>"_A _dream, or _the _dream?" Curse Cain and being able to read me so well.  
>" <em>The<em> dream."  
>"Ah."<br>"What dream?" Niamh asked, looking between us confused as she gave me a plate of bread and cup of water.  
>" Just a dream that I've been having for a while," I said, not wanting to go any further into it. Niamh, being the best friend that she is, understood this.<br>" Okay," She said. " He's quite handsome isn't he?" I laughed at this.  
>" I guess, was a bit worried about saving his life to get a proper look." Cain gave me a look before getting up to leave, mumbling about something along the lines of helping our father. That made me laugh even more.<br>" Now I know how to get rid of Cain," I said.  
>" Seems like, but surely you had to notice how good looking he was," Niamh urged me.<br>" You know I'm not like other girls our age, the closest I got to that train of thought was that he must be a knight of some kind."  
>" You think?" Niamh said. " A knight somehow landed on my father's farm, injured to the point of near death?"<br>" Just telling you what my observations came to conclude," I said. "Hey look on the bright side, you'll still probably have to nurse him back to health, he'll fall madly in love with you during that time and want to whisk you away to his castle where you can live happily ever after." Niamh went a bright pink at that. " Oh my god, you were just thinking that, weren't you?"  
>" And you said you couldn't read minds," She said. "Besides, a girl can dream can't she?"<br>"Yes, but she doesn't always get a choice in what she dreams of," I said. I could tell she was going to ask what I meant by that, but was interrupted by my father coming out of the room.  
>" How is he?" I asked him.<br>" He'll be fine," He said. "There wasn't any damage to his brain, and you healed all of his external wounds," I chose to ignore the look he gave me as he said that, " So he should wake up later tonight or early morning at the latest. I'll be back to check on him mid morning tomorrow."  
>" Thank you Merlin," Rowland said as we began to leave. " For coming out to help us."<br>" It was nothing Rowland," My father said. " You know I'll do what I can for any one who asks for my help. Now you, my dear daughter," He said turning to me. " Are in no state to walk all the way back to the cottage. So you'll ride Snow fire." I tried to protest, but when Merlin gives you a look and Cain lifts you onto a horse, you really don't have much say in the matter. Not that I didn't make displeasure of this special treatment go unannounced for most of the way home.

" God's sake Avira, most girls love being treated like royalty," Cain said after a while. " Shut up and think about that." I glared at the back of his head and made him trip over thin air.  
>" Don't start you two, I'm too tired for your games," Father said.<br>"Speaking of which," I said. "How did you know that boy?"  
>" What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.<br>" Father, Cain has inherited his inability to lie from you. I saw the look on your face, we both did," I said. " Besides, I probably had looked the same when I first saw him. And before you even think of using that to avoid the question, I've been seeing him in that dream that I keep on having. At least I think it's him. Not the point. Spill, now." My father laughed and shook his head in a way that said he knew he wasn't getting out of it and that I had done something that reminded him of my mother.  
>" I wouldn't be surprised if he was in a number of your dreams," He said cryptically. Cain and I exchanged looks.<br>" Why is that?" Cain asked.  
>" Because," My father said. " That boy looked exactly like the former King Arthur when he was your age."<p>

**A/N: I promise I'm not usually the type of Author to end chapters like this, but it just seemed right. Once again,reviews are a nice guide as to how I'm doing and I promise I'm getting to the fun stuff soon (Arthur and Merlin reunited, Arthur and Avira bickering etc) it's just Avira is one of those people whose thoughts go a bit off track and then comes back eventually. Kind of like me, but I'm more extreme :) 3**


End file.
